Resource management involves the development and implementation of an organization's resources to effectively and efficiently execute desired tasks using several elements. One discipline of resource management includes resource forecasting, which generally involves predicting or projecting resource demand for particular tasks. Over time, techniques have been developed and implemented to aid in resource forecasting. For example, at least some known techniques project resource demand and/or allocate resources in accordance with the projected resource demand by gathering data from various sources. To efficiently project resource demand, however, at least some known techniques focus on conforming data, discarding nonconforming or outlier data, and, thus, are not configured to adapt to changing circumstances, which are often associated with outlier data, until the changing circumstances become the norm, if ever. Known techniques may be unable to manage data, including outlier data, from a plurality of sources to adapt to changing circumstances. As a result, certain resource allocation problems may be difficult or impossible to solve using known techniques.